


Once More, From the Top

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: A hundred years was a long time but Revali had plenty of dreams to entertain himself.





	Once More, From the Top

_ Link’s face looked lovely with a smile. In the sunset above Rito Village, his hair shone gold and red, almost passing for proper feathers. _

No. Not just his hair.

_ The fading rays traced over Link’s naked body, painting him, making his scars shine. Beautiful and strong. A warrior almost worthy of Revali. Facing Revali, still smiling, the shadows hid his -- _

No. No hiding. Revali  _ hated _ Link hiding. He wanted to see everything.

_ The sunset lit up his face, made his eyes glow. Up here, just the two of them, Link shone, open and bright. His stony face cracked, revealing a smile just for Revali. _

Yes. Revali had never seen Link actually smile, but a hundred years gave him plenty of time to imagine.

_ Hylian bodies were different from Ritos’, inferior, but Revali had deemed Link worthy. If  _ barely _. No cloaca, his genitals hanging between his legs  _ \--

This part always stopped Revali. It had been a hundred years since he had last seen them, but he had seen what Link possessed between his thighs, hidden by the multiple layers Hylians insisted on wearing. Before Link accompanied Princess Zelda up Mount Lanayru, Revali saw him in one of his rare moments when he wasn’t shadowing the princess. A sliver of privacy and Revali found him tucked away in the grass, leaning against a large rock. 

_ Link should have looked awkward: pants around his ankles, feet flat on the ground and knees bent and splayed open, head thrown back, but he didn’t. In the moonlight, he looked lovely and otherworldly, not Hylian, not mortal. His pale skin shone white. His hands, a warrior’s hands, callused from battle, were equally pale as they worked between his legs. Until then, Revali had never seen what the Hylians hid, never cared, but his sharp eyes couldn’t look away now. His Rito eyes, able to see even a squirrel from the clouds, saw  _ everything _. _

_ Now they watched one hand tugging at Link’s length between his legs, his other hand rolling the strange protrusions beneath them. Link’s rough touches drew choked off gasps and moans, more sounds than Revali had ever heard him make. _

_ Revali wanted to touch him. Link wouldn’t be able to silence himself then. Revali would make him  _ scream _. _

_ Revali would wrap that pale length in his wingtip and ever-silent Link would scream, and all would hear him scream  _ Revali’s _ name.  _

_ Another stroke, something wet glistening on the tip, and Link opened his eyes. They were black with passion, and he stared unblinking at Revali, hands never ceasing. He didn’t smile, still panting breathlessly, but the expectation on his face was clear. He had known Revali was there all along and had been just waiting for him. _

_ Well. Who was Revali to turn down such an invitation. He grinned and swaggered forward  _ \--

No. That wasn’t what happened. 

What  _ had _ happened? Revali couldn’t quite remember anymore…

It didn’t matter. There were far better things to focus on, after all.

_ Link stood on the stone high above Rito Village, smiling his rare smile, the one only for Revali, as the sunset painted him red and gold.  _

Nononono. Not  _ red _ . 

_ As the sunset painted him golden, as fetching as if he had feathers. His arousal shone gold, too, the tip wet. Above Rito Village, no damned Master Sword in sight, Princess Zelda tucked away, Link was all Revali’s. _

Revali sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the endless sky. Again and again, Vah Medoh circled the village. It would still circle when the sunset came, then the starry night, then day again. Over and over, just like the last hundred years, and even after all this time, Revali struggled to imagine a dream where Princess Zelda didn’t linger somewhere nearby.

Ah, but wait! There were a couple dreams which worked nicely.

_ Link sprawled naked on Vah Medoh’s back, bare skin blue and gold in the early morning light. _

Perfect.

_ The shadows teased Revali with the curve of Link’s smile. Revali leaned down and brushed his beak against it. _

What would Link look like as a Rito? His feathers would be the richest gold, his beak sharp and smooth…

_ Link shuddered when Revali brushed his feathers against his naked flesh, Hylians always so sensitive and delicate. _

No, no. More than that.

_ Every inch of him was untouched. No other, Rito or Hylian or Zora, had ever dared to push this far, dared to touch the Hylian Champion so intimately. Only Revali was bold enough, and Link yielded so sweetly to each touch. He knew his place: under Revali, bare to only Revali, belonging  _ only  _ to Revali. _

Yes, yes. Perfect.

_ When Revali pressed himself between Link’s legs, Link arched into him, trembling when his hard length touched Revali’s feathers. Link mouthed his name. Soon, he would be screaming it. He spread his legs wider, inviting, every inch of him  _ inviting _ , offering himself to Revali. When Revali ran his wingtips over Link’s torso, lingering over his glistening scars, Link only shivered and stretched his arms over his head, offering more and more and more. All of it Revali’s. _

_ Not Mipha’s. Not Zelda’s. Only Revali’s. _

_ His lips moved again, and Revali could almost hear his name. Revali leaned down and slid his beak over Link’s jawline, up to his delicate ear. The closest to a kiss he could give the Hylian with his flat mouth. Still, Link sighed in pleasure, his breath ruffling the sensitive feathers of Revali’s cheek. Revali crooned and there. He almost heard it again. _

_ Link saying his name. _

_ He pressed himself more firmly between Link’s legs. Later, later, he would encourage Link to touch him in turn. Link’s dull Hylian hands couldn’t properly groom but Link was clever, and there was something glorious about claiming the same hands which held the legendary Master Sword. Instead of gripping the Master Sword’s hilt, they would hold Revali’s arousal, and the thought alone slipped it from Revali’s cloaca. It nudged between Link’s legs  _ \--

Unfortunately, Revali’s position that day a century ago allowed for more information on some things more than others. He  _ thought _ Hylians had a hole there, just like Ritos had, but their clothes hid it.

Well. It was  _ Revali’s _ daydream right now. Which meant --

_ His arousal prodded the tender hole between Link’s taut buttcheeks. Link choked back a moan but Revali heard it, felt it tremble through Link’s body. _

_ Revali wanted more. _

_ He settled his wingtips around Link’s waist, covering Hylian in feathers. Another broken moan as his feathers brushed against Link’s own length. He felt Link drip, wet and hot, staining his blue feathers white. _

_ Link’s mark on his feathers. Revali exhaled and pressed his arousal deep into Link with the precision only an expert archer could manage, pressing his own mark so deep into Link that no one would ever be able to get it out. _

_ Revali’s eyes closed, captured by Link’s tight heat. Untouched until Revali pierced him. Link’s moan drifted through the air, as sweet as song. Revali wanted to pant, to groan, but through his masterful discipline, he kept silent. He shivered, a little, in lust and victory, and opened his eyes. _

_ Link stared back, and in the early morning sun, his eyes shone with -- _

No. No. Just. No.

Revali shivered and green flames sparked and he tried to close his eyes, tried to bring back the daydream, but it was gone. All that was left was the wild look in Link’s eyes when Revali left for Vah Medoh, Calamity Ganon roaring in the distance.

No. Not only that.

That night before Link and Princess Zelda left for Mount Lanayru. Princess Zelda had fallen asleep against Urbosa’s shoulder. Mipha slept a short distance from their fire to keep from drying out. Daruk dozed and only awoke when he started falling over, his own horrific snores startling him awake. As the most awake and not being trapped by the sleeping princess, Revali was nominated to go find Link. 

_ “Make sure he’s not picking a fight with a Lynel,” _ Urbosa said, and even a hundred years later, Revali couldn’t decide if she was joking.

Grumbling and angry, rightfully so, Revali left to search for their errant idiot. He found him, farther away than expected. Half naked, breathless, more alive than Revali had ever seen him.

Oh. Revali had forgotten.

It hadn’t been a dream. Link  _ had _ opened his eyes. He  _ had _ stared at Revali. He opened his mouth, as if to speak --

And Revali fled. The greatest of the Rito, among the greatest in all of Hyrule, and Revali had fled.

Link and Princess Zelda left at dawn. Calamity Ganon awoke upon their return.

Revali stared at the sky, watching the darkness spread as night fell. Around him, the Malice whispered. Not far from him, Windblight Ganon, his death, slept on.

Sighing, Revali closed his eyes and tried again. A different daydream this time. Maybe Link on his knees. Link seemed to like kneeling. 

He had all the time in the world to imagine this, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> More Revali and Link on my [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
